


Two more

by Alex_E



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_E/pseuds/Alex_E
Summary: Yon-Rogg comes to Terra and Carol subsequently moves in with Maria. Maria and Yon begin to form an unlikely friendship.





	Two more

“Vers.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Well you'd know if you'd bothered to return any one of my calls.”

She slams the door.

*****

Maria opens the door to find a harried looking Carol standing there with a weekend bag.

“Can I stay here?”

“Okay.” Maria nods.

“ He is here.”

“Okay.”

“I feel sick.”

“It will pass.”

Carol makes it just in time to the bathroom where she vomits. Maria holds her hair out of her face.

*****  
Maria opens the door a second time that day.

“Hi.”

It’s him.

“I understand Carol Danvers resides here.”

“She does.”

She has never seen such beautiful and sparkling eyes before like the colour of the sun. Bright and mischievous like Carol's. They look good together she thinks. 

“You must be Yon-Rogg.” Maria states flatly.

Yon-Rogg smiles boyishly “She told you about me.”

Maria hums.

“I wish to speak to her.”

“She is not here at the moment but I will pass on the message.”

“I brought these wilting flowering plants. I understand it is a Terran custom.”

“I’ll make sure she gets them.”

“Thank you.”

She finds it hard to believe this man or Kree actually is a leader of a military elite unit and a cold blooded killer. He just looks lost to her.

“I will wait for her.”

She closes the door.

****

Maria's arranging the colorful flowers in a vase. Carol is busy eating her way through all the cookies. She makes a mental note to buy a family pack next time.

“Never would have figured tall blond and overly confident alien to be your type.”

“He's not... he's not... What is he doing here? He's not supposed to be here. I can't have him here, I can't... he's supposed to be in Hala. I can't... I... when he's here I'm just... I'm...

“A woman who gets the hots for man candy.”

“HEY! That is unfair and also completely true. Maria, what am I gonna do?”

“Well for starters, you can keep your knees closed in his presence.”

“MARIA!”

“You asked!.. and remember, that no man or Kree defines who you are.”

******

“She doesn't want to see you.”

“I just want to find out if she's okay.”

“She's not and you can’t help her now! You'll only make it worse. Walk away. Leave her be.”

“I can’t go back to Hala.”

“Why not.”

“Because she is right.”

“You should tell her that.”

“I will if I get a chance to speak to her.”

“Fair point.”

******

“We have to stop meeting like this.”

“You don't like me do you?”

“I am a soldier like you but I take walks now, I buy aromatherapy candles, I'm very zen, but I want to kick your ass so badly right now for what you did to Carol it is killing me. She is a big sobbing mess sitting on my couch eating her way to a years supply of cookies.

It is all your fault.”

Yon-Rogg chokes back a sob “I know.”

Looking at his downcast demeanor and dull golden eyes she finds it hard not to pity him.

“Come on let's go.”

Yon-Rogg looks confused, Maria sighs.

“Look I need to get out of the house and I am sure you have nothing better to do anyway. So do you want to go for a coffee?”

“What is a coffee?” 

“Oh boy.”

******

“He loves you.” 

“Yeah everybody has problems.”

******  
Carol opens the door.

“Hey Carol is Maria home?”

“What are you doing here?”

“I am picking up Maria we have a coffee date.”

“Why are you hanging out with Maria.”

“She is your family I would like to know her.”

“I send you back to Hala defeated and disgraced you should not have come back.”

“What, you thought I was so weak that I'm going to walk away because my pride got wounded? You're mine Carol and I'm not walking away from us. I'm not going anywhere......And I think we can be something.... I think we can be a family.”

“I found out you are a liar and only used me for my powers so things change.”

“Carol have you ever thought that even though I am a liar and used you as you say, that I still might be the love of your life?

Carol slams the door again.

-You are mine.”

******

“Why are you going for coffee with him.”

“I like him.”

“Why.”

"I like him.”

“What do you even talk about?”

“The usual, the Kree-Skrull war, his mother  
the stock market, gas prices these days. Last time he referred to a pumpkin spice latte as unnecessary complicated.” Maria laughs.

“Can you bring one back?”

“No coffee for you!”

*****

“Maria.”

“Yes.”

“I kissed Yon.”

“You kissed Yon?”

“Outside on the deck then I punched him.”

“Why'd you punch him?”

“I was having a bad day. I am having a bad day.”

“This is what you do on your bad days now, make out with a hot guy and punch them after?”

“Well I can't drink now can I.”

“Yeah seems fair.”

******

“Okay, so Monica is staying over with her friend, the backdoor is locked and I have my pager with me, my hair looks amazing and I am off.”

“Go on have fun with Fury.”

“We sure will, Nick is taking me to this new restaurant downtown I have been wanting to try-.”

“Nick?”

Maria shrugs, “The world gets Fury, I get Nick.”

She throws her keys in her purse and takes a look at Carol who seems miles away.

“You'll be okay?”

“I’ll be fine.”

“You are crying.”

“I’m out of cookies.”

Just a few more months Maria thinks.

*****

Next morning Maria is greeted by a cheery Carol She seems to be in a good mood although that can change in an instant.

“So did you two have fun?”

“Yes….

Is that Yon’s sweater?...

Carol?”

“What? So I slept with him again. So I'm a big slut. A big horny slut who can't get enough. Can we get over the shocked silence already?”

“Is he staying for diner?”

“I’ll ask.”

Maria likes coffee but Yon-Rogg takes it to abject devotion. The brew she made earlier that morning is gone.

She makes him another cup as she watches how he is teaching Monica some Kree combat outside in the garden.

Carol comes into the kitchen raiding the cupboards. Maria notices that she’s got that glow.

“Oh that smells nice can I have a cup.”

“No coffee for you!”

Carol huffs and stares outside the window.

“He is good with kids.” Maria says hesitantly.

“He is so caring and understanding and I just… want to be mad at him.. and I just-.”

“Some bonds defy distance, time and logic.”

Carol joins Yon and Monica outside. She is trying to show off a kicking move for as far as her growing belly allows it. 

Yon is hovering around her protectively.

*****

Maria looks at Yon and Carol sitting closely together on the deck. Yon wraps an arm around her and Carol lays her head on his shoulder. They look happy together.  
She finishes washing the dishes as she feels warm hands wrapping around her middle. Soft kisses are pressed lightly in her neck.

“Hmmm Nick.”

“Let me help clean up.”

She tosses him a towel.

“How is our golden couple doing.”

“I think they will be fine.”

“As long as there is no Kree invasion Shield is fine with it.”

“Just two more Kree though.” Maria smiles.


End file.
